The Omen
by Zane334
Summary: it has been 1 year since Mordecai had to fight off Final, Mordecai has married margaret and she's pregnant (1st month to be exact) rigby and Eileen are in love and started dating. but some one want's mordecai and rigby dead and are willing to go to unfathomable depths to do it
1. hallucinations

it has been 1 year since Mordecai had to fight off Final, Mordecai has married margaret and she's pregnant (7th month to be exact) rigby and Eileen are in love and started dating. And now we go to mordecai's house (yes, he and margaret have a place of their own you idiot) where a dark man, with a dark mission, places a dark message at his door step, knocks on the door and splits

Chapter 1

the doorbell rung and woke mordecai out of a dead sleep then he got up with a grunt and looked around forgetting for a second where he was and looked at margaret "oh right." the door bell rung again_ I'd better get that before it wakes up margaret_ the blue jay thought. when he went down to the front door and opened it, no one was there just an old video tape labeled **Play Me** mordecai thought about playing it but decided against it _it's three in the morning I should probably wait till I get to the park_ and so he did, he left the next morning kissed margaret goodbye and they both headed out to work (their regular show jobs, so there's no confusion) while he was driving his new corvette he got as a wedding gift from pops he thought he saw some thing through the right corner of his eye it looked like a girl that was lost so he pulled over to her and she spotted him as he did this. "hey you lost?" "yeah I'm looking for the park." "what a coincidence I work there, I can take you there if you want." "okay" the girl climbed into the car and mordecai headed to the park _strange she looks familiar somehow I just can't put my finger on it_ mordecai thought as he drove "say um . . . who are you looking for at the park?" "I'm looking for a guy named Mordecai Quintel." "I'm mordecai Quintel" "huh in that case I hope you remember me mordecai." then mordecai realized who it was when he got a good look at her "Dalma!" she lunged at him pulled out a knife a slit his throat, then he opened his eyes and just narrowly dodged hitting a car. And looked at the passenger seat of the car and the only thing in it was the tape labeled **play me** "thank god it was a dream"


	2. The Video

mordecai drove up to the front gate and parked his car, grabbed the tape and got out and headed to the house "hey rigby." "hey mordecai" rigby's voice sounded happy and hyper as usual as if he had done something really cool "nice night with eileen?" "amazing night, first we-" "ah no details please. Rigby I found a tape at my front door last night." "cool lets watch it." mordecai put the tape in the VHS and hit play and he first it was just static then a picture started to show "is it on?" "yeah it's on" "okay, Mordecai if your watching this then you killed Dalma and Final a.k.a Malachi, who by the way was your father. It has been a year since you killed them and final unleashed your powers, and death took them away. If my calculations are correct when you get your powers back you will have a hallucination of Dalma and you will awake from it when she kills you, so without further a due" the man pulled out a desert eagle and pointed at a bound and gagged death "you better keep your friends alive this time Mordy, because if one of them die there's no bringing them back." then he unloaded a bullet into deaths skull and a flood of dark aura came flooding out of the hole. Then mordecai turned off the video and put it on the table.


	3. the New Guy

"Dude." "this is not good." "your telling me?! That guy just pulled out a desert eagle and blew out whatever brains death had left!" "he said that the powers I used to kill Final with were released and sent back to me when he killed death so . . . I wonder," "what?" all of a sudden a dark aura formed around Mordecai and turned into the four tentacles from before. Rigby got scared shitless by the fearsome power, then out of nowhere skips tackles mordecai to the ground and jams a stake into his hand "he's not getting out of that" "what are you doing?!" "I'm keeping the darkness from killing anyone" "are you insane skip! I was testing to see if I got those powers back!" "back?" skips goes over to mordecai and removes the stake from his hand and helps him up "yes back, I managed to kill Final by using those powers and while I was using them, it felt like I was dieing. So I'll only use it in case anything bad happens." "good" "and if something bad does happen don't, I repeat don't die. Death is out of commission." "damn" Ironically at the same time a shadowy creature comes walking into the front door and took on a silhouette of mordecai "what the . . ." "don't touch him he's a new worker at the park" Benson said walking in "benson I have a bad feeling about hiring anyone new" "why?" "benson Death is dead, some wacko killed him and unleashed the powers you see here and said that he's coming to kill everyone at the park plus Margaret and Eileen." "whatever just get to work Mordecai & rigby your gonna show shadow the ropes, That's his name just to let you know." benson said as if what mordecai, rigby, and skips said to him fell upon def ears. so mordecai and rigby went to show Shadow the ropes while he still had the silhouette of mordecai on, after that they got to work -Halfway Done With Their Work- "I can't believe this!" rigby said very irritated "I know right? It's like benson doesn't even care about his or any of our lives" "y'know a cup of coffee can really sooth my nerves right about now" "I heard that" mordecai and rigby then leave and head down to the coffee shop, then Shadow shows up as they walk away and puts one hand to his left ear "They're moving to the coffee shop" "good, stay on them we need the child unharmed and they can lead us right to him." "roger wilco"


	4. beginning of the end

Mordecai and rigby entered the coffee shop and Margaret was serving a blue jay with some very peculiar face paint and clothing on that resembled some thing as what brandon lee wore in the movie the crow "hey margaret. How you doing?" "hey mordecai. I'm doing good, you guys want the regular?" "you know it!" rigby said while margaret went in back to get their coffees shadow walked into the coffee shop "oh hey shadow." mordecai said a little irritated and creeped out that shadow had not just followed them there but he _still_ had the silhouette of mordecai on. "hey can I ask you a question mordecai?" "uh sure." shadow then grabs mordecai by his arm and drags him out side "hey what are you-" "I need to talk to you alone" once he and mordecai were out side shadow began their conversation with a strange topic "male or female." "what?" "your child is it a male or female?" "uh it's a boy as far as we know" "good" shadow arms then transformed into two spears and it pierced right through mordecai's body, rigby saw a huge spray of blood and heard a faint scream come from mordecai margaret heard the same then they both rushed out side to find shadow dropping the lifeless corpse of mordecai on the ground "now that he's out of the way," one of the tentacles wrapped around margaret's throat and dragged her to him "your child is ours" "not so fast" Shadow turned around fast to see mordecai with his powers out then one tentacle rapped around his right leg and he let go of margaret, he got suspended in the air and another tentacle cut him right down the middle. Mordecai then dropped the dead shadow and went over to margaret, who was on the ground "margaret are you okay?" "yeah I'm fine, but how did you survive. There was blood everywhere." "the darkness makes you unkillable" mordecai margaret and rigby turned to the door of the coffee shop and saw that Brandon lee man from before "my name's Eric Draven, I've been researching the darkness for some time and only a few minutes ago, when death turned reaper, I found you. Now only the Immortals and cursed ones who can't die but can, with a little hard work are the only ones that can come back from the dead." just then the two pieces of Shadow went back together and bolted straight for the wood in the park "follow it!" "I'll catch up margaret need's my help." mordecai said carrying her into her car and driving back to their house "okay." so Eric and rigby followed Shadow to the woods.


	5. how the legend started

_**Chapter 5**_

as Eric and rigby followed Shadow to the woods rigby tries to talk to him "hey Eric," "what?" "back there when you said ' when death turned reaper' what did you mean by that?" "well death's physical form has been destroyed so he went into his spiritual form named reaper. he can still take lives but he can't give them back." "so basically, you die you can't come back unless your like mordecai or shadow." "basically, or like me." "huh?" "with the crow, I can't die as long as that crow stays alive" "cool." Eric and rigby followed shadow to the front of the house where shadow transformed into a silhouette of Final and was about to crush rigby when mordecai grabbed him with his tendrils "thanks mordecai." "get to cover I'll handle him." "okay." rigby left the park but went still watched the fight from a safe distance. "eric get out of here!" "no, I'm the same as you I can't die" mordecai smiled at that fact. just then Shadow launched a beam at them mordecai lunged forward at his legs and Eric jumped up and struck his head and mordecai swept him up making him land on his back and just as mordecai went for the kill blow, he grabbed him and threw him off and transformed into Dalma with Pandora's box then shot a laser blast at them and narrowly dodged it. Then mordecai launched Eric in the air and landed a number of blows on Shadow and then launched him in the air and Eric sliced him right in half. Then eric changed back to his original form a man wearing a pitch black business suit and had a pure white face and fell to the ground with a thud "is he dead?" mordecai asked "I'm pretty sure he's dead" "just to be safe," mordecai wrapped one of tendrils around Shadow and carried him into the woods and eric followed and very deep in the woods they buried him but chopped him up into pieces first, and left "hey man thanks for your help" "no problem if you need my help again," he gives mordecai a piece of paper with a phone number on it "here's my number." "thanks." "your welcome. And take care of your kid he's gonna be very important in future events.

_**Aftermath**_

that same night Shadow's grave started to rumble and a pure white hand came out and there was _staticy_ sound and everything goes black


End file.
